


Cover for "All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) by AvocadoLove"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier's mission is nearly complete. Howard and Maria Stark are dead, leaving him to dispatch their four-year-old child. One quick twist of the neck is all it will take, but the Soldier finds he cannot do it.</p>
<p>So instead of killing Tony Stark, the Winter Soldier takes him away to raise as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) by AvocadoLove"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609838) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/128480628779/all-the-leaves-are-brown-and-the-sky-is-gray-by) on tumblr.


End file.
